Dark Streets, Bright Colors
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean is a cop and has been working with his partner successfully through the years. However, there's an attraction between them which they can't deny any longer. They decide to risk their friendship and give into their desires.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters**

**A/N: So, this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but make a short little story out of it. I probably am not going to continue this, so it will stay a one-shot. **

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

3 am was the worst time to be called in for work. And yet it seemed that all homicides happened during night and in the past Dean had been forced multiple times to leave his warm and comfy bed in the mddle of the night whenever a bloody body was found.

He let out a groan, watching the exhaled breath turn into a little white cloud in the cold January air. He pulled up the collar of his leather jacket to protect himself from the freezing cold and buried his hands in the pockets as he proceeded to the crime scene, cursing quietly since he had no gloves. He saw the red and blue blinking lights and the yellow police tape marking the spot of violence from afar and he sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night and even longer day. Again.

Dean showed his badge and after he got the allowance he walked over to the woman who was talking softly to a very young officer; his face was pale and he was quite shaken up. When he had reached them he heard how she advised him to take a walk and the poor guy nodded in relief, slowly beginning to walk away.

"What's the rookie doing here?" Dean asked his partner annoyed, making her smile. Alice had been working with him for the past four years, they were used to one another's weird behaviour and antics. They got along very well and were a perfect team. Dean knew he could rely on her and trusted her with his life which was a very crucial part of their line of business after all. She was one badass cop and the best partner he had ever had.

"Give him a chance, Dean. We all have to start somehow at some point." Alice replied, knowing he was in a bad mood as always at three in the morning. And hell, she didn't blame him.

"I agree. But why does he have to be involved in my case?" Dean countered.

"You mean our case, honey." She teased, batting her eyelashes playfully. "He found the body, that's why."

Dean looked at Alice, taking in her perfect appearance. Her hair was pulled up in a flawless pony tail, her clothes looked as if they were freshly ironed and she was full of energy. Though she hadn't dressed up and wasn't wearing any make-up she still was sexy as hell. At three in the morning. No one would have thought that she had been rung out of bed in the middle of the night not even half an hour ago. It was a mystery to Dean how she managed to always be so chipper whereas he felt like a grumpy old man.

"How many times did he throw up?" He referred to the new officer, continuing his interrogation as they stepped closer to the spot where the body was lying to inspect it.

"Twice." Alice stated with a sparkle in her eyes and handed him her cup of coffee.

"Thanks. You're the best." He said, taking the hot cup and warming his frozen hands.

"No gloves, huh?"

Dean glared at her and then turned to look at the body before his feet. "Fuck!" He exclaimed."It's a man."

"Excellent observation, Winchester." Alice sad dryly, crossing her arms.

"This fucking ruins everything." He said, ignoring her remark and kneeling down to have a better look at the bloody hole where the man's heart used to be. "So, looks like he's not only killing women. But it's the same killer, right?"

"Yup. They found the same coin at the crime scene again." Alice informed. "And the heart is missing again. It's definitely our man."

"Except that this time the victim's a man which means we have to dig deeper." He quickly concluded, standing up straight. "Basically, we're starting from scratch. Great."

Alice nodded wearily, trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. "Alright. Let's get to work, sweetheart." Dean said determined, taking a swig of the strong coffee to prepare himself for the following not so pleasant hours.

A few hours later Dean was sitting at his desk at the police station, fighting the tiredness with all his might as he finished his report and waited for the call from the morgue. If they were lucky, they would get a few more details on the body.

He repressed a yawn and forced himself to focus again, but then Alice appeared and distracted him completely.

"God, how I hate my freakin' job!" She exclaimed, plopping down into the chair behind her desk with a heavy sigh. Dean chuckled, it amused him how upset she was now and that she had been in a lot better mood when they had been at the crime scene. She had started to complain which meant she was slowly reaching her limit and Dean leaned back in his seat, willing to hear her out. He knew she needed to let off some steam to be able to get back to work again.

"I have a load of reports to finish today and then we have to go to the morgue to hopefully get more info which is, let's be honest here, a total waste of time!" She continued to rant. "And I'm sure sometime during the day another stupid crime happens and, of course, we're the ones who are always willing to work themselves to death. Oh, and on top of that all, I met this hot guy and have a date with him tonight, but I know I'll be so super frigging tired that I won't even enjoy it! I hate my life!"

"Still looking for your future husband, huh?" Dean teased, letting out a laugh when she shot him a look. "Shut up, Winchester. You know how hard it is to maintain a relationship?"

"No, I don't and I don't care." He replied nonchalantly. "What about that guy you dated for a while? Didn't work out, huh?"

"Oh please." Alice rolled her eyes at the memory. "Total douche." She pulled the hairband out, running her hands through the strands with a sigh. "Okay, rant over. I'll go get a cup of coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Dean said and couldn't help but let his eyes roam down her delicious form when she stood up. Those tight jeans and the white slightly see-through blouse she was wearing accentuated her well-built body perfectly and it was pure torture. Dean wanted her so bad, but she was his partner and he didn't dare to cross that line. It would only complicate things between them.

Alice felt his eyes on her and the instant heat that built in her abdomen and spread through her entire body was scary yet so wonderful and she allowed herself to revel in it for a few seconds. She loved the way Dean would look at her every now and then, his intense lust-filled glances drove her wild and made her feel beautiful. He was a gorgeous man and every female colleague and even a few male ones were lusting for him. He had one hell of a reputation. She had dreamed about sleeping with him, just once, to see for herself whether those rumors were true. She was attracted to him and he was attracted to her, but she never acted on it because she was sick and tired of meaningless sex and Dean never made a move on her, either, since he knew she wanted to settle down.

She turned to him with a smile, their eyes met and Dean just grinned, not embarrassed that she had caught him staring."Thanks for listening, I really needed to vent."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Anytime." Dean said and watched her head towards the kitchen area, his eyes glued to her the entire time. Alice smiled happily, knowing he was still checking her out shamelessly.

When she was gone, Dean remained sitting at his desk, thinking about their situation. It was painful. She was there, every day so close yet so far away. He would go insane if he had to wait any longer. He had to have her. Eventually, after thinking everything through, Dean decided to go with his gut. He wanted her and he needed to do something about it. He was adorable and he could persuade her to sleep with him, just once, to finally sate this unbearable desire. She would give in since she felt the same way about him. Determined to put his plan into action, Dean got up to go after her.

The police station was rather empty that day, almost everyone was out on the streets and only a few other detectives were sitting at their desks. Before Alice got the chance to walk into the kitchen, Sarah, one of the colleagues and her best friend signaled for her to come over and Alice turned around, walking towards her.

"Hey, is it true that the man that was found in the park was killed by the serial killer?" She asked quietly and Alice nodded, sitting down on the edge of her desk. "Yeah,but we still don't have any leads, it's so frustrating. I'm working late all the time and I'm barely at home, my private life is practically nonexistent."

The young detective looked her over and then raised an eyebrow. "Girl, you need to get laid. I can feel the sexual frustration coming off of you in waves."

"Yeah, you're right." Alice laughed."It's been a while."

"And it shows. You seem tense, sweetie." She stated, knowing Alice had had incredibly bad luck with men and was constantly single. Alice was her best friend and she wished for her to finally get the white picket fence, the family and all that stuff that she desired."You just need one hot and strong man to fuck you properly and you'll see, once you get laid you won't stop walking around with a stupid smile on your face."

"I know." Alice smiled, loving how outspoken her friend was."But I'm done with one-night-stands."

"Oh come on, just one last time." Sarah tried to convince her. "To release some tension."

"Okay, I have to admit I really miss sex, but I don't wanna do it with a total stranger." Alice argued weakly and suddenly Dean crossed her mind. It would be Heaven on Earth to have sex with him, but she knew it wasn't an option.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a stranger." The detective's words pulled her out of her reverie and she saw the mysterious glint in her eyes. "What do you mean...?" She started in confusion, but jumped slightly when Dean appeared behind her. She spun around, praying he hadn't heard what they had been talking about, but when she saw his face she knew he had. Sarah winked at her and her eyes widened as she realized that her friend was suggesting she should have sex with Dean.

"Very interesting topic, ladies." He stated smugly, looking at Alice."I'm sure your date will gladly help you out tonight."

"Honey, a first date with me never ends with sex." She said in a low seductive voice."A man has to work hard, very hard, to get me in his bed."

"So the poor guy's not getting lucky tonight, huh?" Dean leaned closer, placing both hands on the desk on either side of her. "Feel kinda bad for him. I just hope all the hard work pays off in the end."

"Believe me, it does." Alice replied with a smile."I'll make every minute freakin' worth it." She hopped off the desk, forcing Dean to lean up again.

"Sorry, I totally forgot about the coffee." All the playfulness was gone and Alice turned serious again.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I can get it myself. Actually, I wanted to..." He interrupted himself when another colleague came running through the door. "Dean, Alice. They've arrested a guy who could be the killer, hurry up!"

Dean cursed inwardly at the timing as they sprinted to their desks to grab their jackets.

"Guess, we're taking a rain check on that coffee." Dean growled, running out of the station and jumping into his car.

Sarah watched them leave, shaking her head in utter disbelief. Those two were driving her crazy. They liked each other and were attracted to each other, their constant flirting was annoying everyone. All colleagues were waiting for them to hook up already, everyone who had eyes could see the sparks fly between them. The only ones who seemed to be oblivious were Dean and Alice themselves.

* * *

Alice stepped outside into the pouring rain and quickly sprinted to the spot where Dean's Impala was parked, opening the door and getting in.

"You're a lifesaver, Winchester. Thank you." She said, giving Dean a smile and running a hand through her wet hair.

"The pleasure is all mine. That way I got to see you get all wet. It's pretty damn hot." He grinned and Alice rolled her eyes, trying to play it off, but Dean noticed how she blushed and he loved it.

"My stupid car's still at the shop and it seems like they're never going to fix it." She explained and looked down at her drenched clothes, sighing heavily. "What a day."

The rain was tumbling down relentlessly as they drove through the dark grey streets, heading to the police station. Dean glanced her way, dying to ask her about her date.

Was it amazing and everything she had hoped it would be? Had she finally met the right guy? Did she have sex with him?

All those questions were running through his mind, but he didn't dare to ask her even though he was so damn curious. Dean looked at her again and realized she didn't seem too excited. He had expected her to be all smiles and explode with energy, but she was sitting quietly next to him, a silent smile playing on her lips.

After a few more minutes, Dean couldn't help it. He had to know. "So...last night. How was it?" Alice chuckled at the tone of his voice; he was trying so hard not to sound curious, but she knew he wanted to know everything.

Dean thought at first, she wasn't going to answer at all, but then she turned her head and he saw the sad smile and a shadow appearing in her eyes.

"Well, he's definitely not my future husband." She joked, shaking her head. "Last night was a complete disaster. When I told him I was a cop, he almost freaked and kept going on and on about how difficult it is for cops to have a normal life, that they are risking their lives and that it's impossible to be in a relationship with one."

"What a jerk." Dean stated."It was your first date."

"I know, right?" Alice agreed annoyed."He was acting as if I had asked him to marry me. Anyways, he was getting on my nerves, so I just got up and left when he went to the restroom." Dean laughed at that and then surprised her, laying his hand onto her thigh and squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said sincerely and he meant it. He knew how much Alice wanted to settle down, to have a family and he honestly wished for her to get what she wanted."I promise you, one day you'll meet the right guy. He'll rock your world and give you everything you want and more. You deserve it, sweetheart. And you'll get it."

"Wow." Alice was flushed, looking at him in awe."That was beautiful, Winchester."

"I'm not very eloquent." Dean shrugged nervously, a little embarrassed, hearing how surprised she was. After all, he wasn't made of stone and had feelings, too. "But I have my moments."

"Yeah, really chick-flick ones." She teased, acting on impulse she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips."Thanks. You're a good friend."

Dean almost lost control over the car, but reacted quickly. "Jeez!"

"Sorry." Alice laughed, leaning back in her seat. Dean took a deep breath, relaxing again.

The rest of the way to their workplace they stayed in comfortable silence. Dean's words were playing in her head and she smiled, deeply touched. He truly cared for her. He was such a gentle and loving man behind those thick walls of roughness, cockiness and steel. And that was exactly what made him such a badass cop.

They reached the parking lot and Dean parked the Impala, holding her back when she wanted to get out.

"It can get pretty lonely until you meet your husband though. Sexual frustration is a real bitch." He said quietly, looking intently at her to not miss her reaction.

It was dim inside the car, the rain was tapping loudly on the windshield. Dean's features seemed especially striking in the semidarkness, his eyes sparkling mysteriously. Alice's heart was beating loudly, almost jumping out of her chest as she waited nervously for him to continue. Was he offering to...?

"But, don't you worry, baby." He whispered, his voice so persuasively low and smooth."You got me. One call and I'll be there."

"Really?" She breathed out, realizing he was indeed serious. He just told her to come to him whenever she wanted to have sex. She watched a cocky smile stretch his face and her breath hitched.

"Of course, baby." He replied, amused by her tone."I'll do anything for you."

"I'll think about it." Alice managed to say and Dean nodded, content with her answer. They stepped out of the car and entered the police station.

_Three days later_

Dean ended the call and tossed his phone on the desk, cursing under his breath. Alice looked up from her file, seeing his jaw tightening.

"No luck?" She asked, already knowing the answer. They had been going in circles for the past few days and weren't one step closer to finding the killer. Another person had been murdered that day, time was running out and everyone was on edge, tense and aggressive. They had four bodies, three women and one man and no connection between those victims. They couldn't figure out the pattern the killer was following. What was his motive?

Dean shook his head, staring wearily into the distance. He was tired as hell and his head was buzzing.

"You know what? Let's call it." Alice announced after inspecting him for a few minutes."I need a beer. Come on, join me, Winchester."

She packed her stuff and got up, waiting for Dean's reply. "Hey, I'm always game. You don't have to tell me twice."

They left the almost empty police station and got in their cars after deciding on a place. They drove to the bar that was Dean's favorite because it was near his apartment and he didn't have to worry about drinking too much.

They entered the crowded place, took a seat at the bar and ordered. "We need a break to clear our minds." Alice spoke up, folding her arms on the counter.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't stop thinking about the case. I've thought everything through and it's obvious we missed something, one tiny detail. But what?" Dean was deep in thought, tapping his fingers anxiously.

"No, stop it, Winchester." Alice commanded determinedly, grabbing his hand to get his attention."Stop talking like a cop. We're not working at the moment."

Dean just glared at her and didn't say anything. Alice was growing irritated, her heart aching that he was suffering from the latest events. He took every case to heart which was a good thing, but at some point it always started to tear at his seams and Alice could see that this particular case had started to eat him up. She wanted to help her friend.

"There's not only sexual frustration, you know?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering what her point was."Okay, I admit it, I'm frustrated. Happy?"

Alice sighed and took his hand gently in hers, clearly shocking Dean. He grew uncomfortable, shifting on the barstool uneasily.

"We all are." She said softly, smiling at him."But we have to stay focused in order to catch this lunatic. You need to relax, Dean. Otherwise you'll go insane."

Their food came and Alice let go of his hand."A burger and a few beers are the best medicine." She said happily, taking a swig from her bottle of beer before biting into her burger.

Dean chuckled and reluctantly decided to take her advice and stopped thinking about work for the rest of the night. Surprisingly, it worked. Alice managed to take his mind off of everything. They had a good time and he enjoyed her company.

"So..." Alice eventually said, finishing her third beer."I've been thinking about your proposition." She looked at him intently, watching his reaction. Dean caught immediately on, a dirty grin appearing on his face.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered, leaning in closer."You've come to a decision yet?"

She had. For the past three days it had been the only thing on her mind and she had given thought to it. She realized she couldn't reject such an offer, couldn't reject him. She wanted him and didn't care about the consequences that having sex with him would bring.

Alice nodded slowly, her lips parting to say one word."Yes."

Dean's eyes changed, turning to a very dark green, yet he didn't dare to believe what he was hearing."Yes, you wanna have sex with me or - "

"Yes, I wanna have sex with you." She interrupted him and he chuckled."Thank god, my place is right down the street."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alice whispered and got up with a sly smile. Dean mumbled a silent 'thank you' to the Heavens before getting up and following her. He couldn't believe what a lucky son of a bitch he was.

They stumbled into Dean's apartment, kissing heatedly groping each other and trying desperately to get rid of their clothing.

"Do you want to do it in the bedroom, baby?" Dean breathed, pulling her shirt up and over her head, groaning at the sight of her beautiful full mounds cupped by the thin black bra.

Alice let out a frustrated moan, fighting for strength to muster up a reply. "Shit I don't care, Winchester. I don't care where or how. Stop being such a gentleman and fuck me already."

Dean tried to gather his thoughts and think which was impossible since hot delicious lust was circling through his veins and leaving him helpless. He wanted her. He wanted to fuck her in so many ways. Everywhere. Right there in the hallway up against the wall, on the floor, on the sofa in the living room, on the kitchen table, in the shower, in his bed...

He felt her lips on his neck, her hands moving under his shirt and over his abdomen and the last remaining clear thought slipped his mind. He yanked off his shirt in one quick movement, pulling her down onto the floor with him and crashing his lips to hers again.

Alice struggled with the button on her jeans, her hands shaking with impatient anticipation. She needed to feel him inside of her, needed him to ease that ache deep within her. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to come, she was already on the verge of losing control.

Dean broke the kiss to help her get out of her jeans, pulling them off of her along with her panties and then undid his own jeans. Their eyes met, both panting heavily and he leaned in and joined their lips again.

"Holy..." Alice chocked out, keeping her eyes closed and waiting for the world to stop spinning as she laid next to Dean on the cold floor in the hallway.

"Amen, sister." Dean breathed out, folding his hands behind his head with a dirty smile.

"Sorry that I was so loud." She apologized, making Dean chuckle as he thought about all those wonderful screams, shouts, whimpers she had made and those filthy words that had left her lips. And the way she had moaned his name. He was hard in an instant again."Baby, you don't hear me complain, do you? I love it to make you scream."

"Okay...so, I'm not sure whether this was really _that_ good or that I only _think_ it was because I've been abstinent for too long." Alice said playfully, leaning up on her elbows to admire his body, her gaze focusing on his hard length.

"Any idea what we can do about it?" He whispered, lifting one hand to caress her sweat-covered breasts. Alice let out a low moan and bit her bottom lip when he started to circle one nipple with his thumb.

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"We need to do it one more time to know for sure." She said innocently, running a hand down his chest to feel his hard muscles flex under her touch. He had such an amazing body; it was made to please women and drive them wild. She was already addicted to him and hungry for his touch.

Dean grinned happily and made a move to bury her beneath him again, but she made him stop."It's my turn, Detective Winchester." She purred and forced him to lay back as she straddled him. Dean gripped her hips tight, letting out a groan as she connected their bodies again.

She stayed with him the entire night and they kept making love until the early morning hours. Alice didn't want to leave ever again, but she eventually had to. Dean wouldn't want her there in the morning and it would be too embarrassing.

At five in the morning she finally decided that it was time for her to go. She quickly glanced over at Dean who was sleeping next to her peacefully, exhausted after the long sleepness night.

She felt the strong desire to press her body to his and never leave his bed again. Sighing heavily at the thought, she climbed out of bed, her body still warm and tingly after their last coupling. She could practically taste Dean on her skin and it made her shiver. God, the things he had done to her. She would never forget that night.

He was such a generous and thoughtful lover. Gentle yet rough and always eager to please. He made the woman he was with feel like she was the only one for him, his attention was focused on her, no one and nothing else existed.

They had done it five times, but Alice had already lost count of how many times he had made her come.

The minute she left the warm bed she started to shiver, her teeth chattering at the cold. Alice scrambled her clothes together, got dressed and was out the door before Dean woke up.

Dean woke to find Alice gone. At first he was relieved and thankful since it would have been too weird if she had still been there at his apartment. Not to mention awkward and uncomfortable. He was glad he wasn't forced to spend the morning with her, he wasn't ready to face her so soon after the night they had spent together. But then a nasty feeling took over, replacing the happiness and spoiling his mood. Why had she left without saying goodbye? It was the least she could do after they had fucked in so many different positions all night long, right? They weren't strangers, for God's sake!

Dean shook his head in confusion, amused by his intense reaction. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, but it was stupid. Alice was a smart woman and only trying to prevent them both from an embarrassing situation. She hadn't done it on purpose to hurt him. And she knew he didn't like to stay after sex and talk. No, Dean Winchester was definitely not the snuggling type.

After realizing Alice had done him a favor by leaving he got out of bed, took a quick shower and left for work.

Dean entered the police station, greeting a few colleagues on the way to his desk. And there she was. Alice was talking to Sarah, but she felt his presence immediately when he walked in. Turning around their gazes met and they smiled at each other, both a little insecure.

"Hi." Alice mumbled eventually and Dean simply nodded, sitting down in his chair. Alice followed him, needing to talk to him but not sure whether it was such a good idea.

"Dean...I..."

"Yeah?" He asked, praying for her not to bring it up. He had been thinking about what happened between them the whole morning and realized it was a mistake. They had been such great friends and now it was ruined, it would never be the same between them.

It had already changed, there was an unpleasant tension and a certain awkwardness between them that made him feel very uncomfortable. On top of that, images from the night before kept haunting him, he couldn't shake them, they seemed to be burned into his brain.

Alice sensed his resistance and she understood. He was still on her mind, she kept reliving the past night and feared to never get rid of the memory. She wanted to repeat it so badly, every second of it, but she knew it was impossible. Alice didn't regret it, but seeing Dean now she felt kinda bad for bailing.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered quietly, so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation."I mean, for leaving."

"Oh." Was all Dean said, shrugging."It's okay."

"I really wanted to stay, but I wasn't sure whether you'd want me to, so I thought..."

"No, it's okay, sweetheart. Really. You did the right thing." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay." Alice said, a little disappointed and sad that he didn't seem to care. She let out a sigh and went over to her desk to get back to work. For the rest of the day they didn't speak a word and just kept glancing secretly at each other, wondering what the hell it was that had suddenly changed between them. Was it really only because of the sex?

* * *

"Yeah, if nothing comes up, I'll be there. I promise, Sammy." Dean was talking on the phone with Sam as he slowly walked down the aisles at the supermarket, shopping for groceries. It had been a week, him and Alice still weren't really talking. She was constantly on his mind, he kept thinking about her, wondering what was going on and trying to fix it somehow. But it seemed like it could never be the same between them.

He sighed at the thought and forced himself to concentrate on what his brother was saying."I wouldn't miss our family dinner for the world, you know that." He laughed softly at Sam's response and was ready to give a witty remark but froze immediately when he heard a gun being fired off, causing a very frightening commotion as people started to scream and the whole supermarket echoed loudly with the unbearable noise.

Dean quickly hung up without another word, knowing his brother had heard what was going on and slowly crept up to the corner, gun in hand. He saw a masked man with a handgun, forcing a cashier to take all the money out of the register; a few people were cowering on the floor, expressions of pure horror on their faces.

A plain robbery, the kind that happened on a daily basis. He had dealt with that plenty of times successfully and was positive to get the people out of there unharmed. He groaned inwardly, wondering why he always seemed to be dogged by bad luck. Glancing around, he noticed that the robber was alone and hadn't injured anyone so far, everyone seemed to be fine.

Dean silently walked up behind the man before speaking up calmly. "Hands in the air, pal." Hearing Dean's low rough voice, the masked man spun around in shock and almost dropped the bag with money. He saw the gun pointed at him, realizing this was a cop standing before him he reacted surprisingly fast, grabbing the cashier and pulling her to him. The young woman let out a sound in panic as she felt the cold metal of the gun against her temple.

"Easy." Dean breathed, feeling the adrenalin starting to rush faster through his veins. "Come on, let her go. This is between you and me."

As the man started to back away slowly, Dean took cautiously a step towards him, thinking of a plan on how to trick the criminal and save the woman. And then he heard the sirens.

The man's reflexes were good, but Dean's were better. He saw him pulling the trigger and he quickly fired his own gun off, shooting him in the shoulder and jerking the woman out of his grip.

The criminal sank to the ground, but recovered quickly and using his good arm, he managed to pick his gun off of the ground and aim at Dean, pulling the trigger three times. The last thing that Dean remembered were the people crying out and then the police barging in, taking control over the situation. Dean closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh since he had nothing to worry about anymore.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to go through there! Ma'am!" Alice ignored the nurse who was trying her best to stop her and walked through the heavy glass doors, running down the corridor to the doctor's office. She burst through the door, seeing Dean sit up straight and the doctor attending to his wounds.

Dean looked up at her, giving her a bright smile and her head started to spin. He was alive. Very pale and injured, but alive. Not hesitating for a second, she rushed over to him and cupped his face, crashing her mouth to his. She needed to touch and feel him to be completely sure that he was still there.

Dean moaned into her mouth, placing his right hand onto the small of her back and pulling her close, so she was standing between his legs. A sudden calm built in the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading through him. Over the fear of losing the other, both had totally forgotten how awkward it was between them.

They kissed deeply, ignoring the doctor and he didn't seem to care, respecting the fact that they needed time.

Alice leaned her forehead against Dean's, closing her eyes and breathing heavily."I thought you were...you were..." She stuttered, not able to say the words."When they told me what happened...I thought I'd lost you."

"Shh, everything's fine. I'm fine, baby." Dean soothed, smiling at her and stroking her cheek.

"I can't lose you, Dean." She mumbled against his lips, close to tears.

"I'm right here, baby." Dean whispered, kissing her forehead."You won't lose me, not ever."

Alice took a deep breath and finally let go of him to inspect his injuries."Are you really okay?" She asked, seeing that his wound was already dressed, his left shoulder entirely wrapped in gauze and let her gaze drift down his torso, running her fingers lightly over the dark bruises on his abdomen. She felt tears sting her eyes at the sight.

"Yes, baby. Thanks to the good old bulletproof vest." He grinned, but Alice knew very well how much it hurt to get shot, even with the vest. She could see right through him, knowing he was playing it off and trying to be strong for her. She guessed she must be very hysterical, because she could see the worry in Dean's eyes and forced herself to get a grip.

"What about your shoulder?" Alice interrogated and Dean chuckled."Just a grazing shot, don't worry. The doc's taken good care of me."

That reminded her that they weren't alone in the room and she blushed, hurrying to apologize."I'm so sorry for bursting in like that, doctor. I was going insane and needed to see for myself that he was okay."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm used to dealing with worried spouses." The doctor said with a knowing smile and both Dean and Alice looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" They exclaimed, exchanging nervous looks, looking for each other's reaction."We're not married!" Alice protested, face flushed. "Us? No, that would be weird. She's a colleague, we work together, we're partners." Dean explained, visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, I apologize. I thought...nevermind." The doctor replied, amused by their behaviour but didn't let it show.

"So...I should be going." Alice started, slowly making her way to the door."Dean, we need you at the station. The guy is willing to make a deal with us."

Dean raised an eyebrow, slowly getting up and wincing at the pain shooting through him."Why would we be interested in making a deal with him?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because he claims to know who our killer is." Alice answered as Dean started slowly to get dressed with the doctor's help, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said, quickly slipping out of the room, giving him privacy and not wanting to see him like that. She couldn't stand seeing his wonderful body so beaten up.

_One week later_

It turned out that the robber from the supermarket knew who the killer they were looking for was, in fact it was his own brother, and he gladly spilled everything in exchange for his freedom. The police accepted the deal and soon they had arrested the man who had been keeping the entire police station awake at night for the past few weeks.

Dean still couldn't believe how everything had turned out; the killer had been murdering his former classmates, everyone who used to make his life a living hell in high school. They found a whole list of people he planned on murdering when they searched his house. Dean had a hard time getting over the fact that so many more innocent people would have died if it had taken them longer to find the killer. And then the little brother decided to turn him in. How could anyone do this to their own brother?

"Are you still brooding over that case?" Alice's voice sounded through the police station and Dean looked up at her, shifting nervously in his chair.

They were tiptoeing around each other again, feeling especially awkward after the incident at the hospital. They had both been scared to death and therefore let their walls come down and expressed their feelings. But now everything was back to normal and they were embarrassed that they had allowed themselves to lower their guard.

"Come on, Dean. It's time to move on, don't you think?" Dean watched her come closer with a hesitant smile on her face, but kept silent, not in the mood to talk to her.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice a little too harsh, but Alice wasn't intimidated. She had come to finally talk to him and clear the air between them. They were clearly drifting apart more and more with each passing day and she wanted to stop it before it was too late. She wanted them to be friends again.

"We need to talk." Alice took a seat on his desk, looking down at him.

"About what?" Dean wanted to know and Alice sighed.

"Us. Listen, I really like you." She said and Dean smiled at that."And that'll never change. What I told you at the hospital was the truth."

Dean frowned at that."What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna lose you." She said quietly."Your my friend and the best partner I've ever had. Just because we had sex doesn't mean we can't go back to drinking beer together and goofing around, right?"

"Right." Dean replied, smiling brightly at her. "Okay, I admit it, I've always wanted to sleep with you but then I kinda felt like I had taken advantage of you. I feared I'd hurt you. Honestly, I didn't know how to handle the situation."

"Because we both want entirely different things?" Alice asked, blushing a little."And you thought I'd drag you to the altar first thing in the morning?"

Dean laughed at her words and nodded."Yeah, but also because..." He leaned in, a grin appearing on his face."...I never thought sleeping with you would be so amazing."

"Oh yeah?" Alice asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah." Dean confirmed."I mean, I guessed it would be good, but _that_ good..."

"Okay, you can stop talking now. It's already awkward enough." Alice interrupted, holding one hand up and Dean chuckled."So you're not pissed at me?"

"For taking advantage of me?" She asked surprised, seeing the guilty expression on his face."No, I'm not pissed and you never took advantage of me. Because I've always wanted to have sex with you, too."

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, not sure what to say.

"How's your shoulder?" Alice asked.

"Better." Dean replied. They fell silent again.

"So how about we forget about what happened and move on?" Alice eventually suggested, though knowing secretly she would always remember that night. How could one forget Dean Winchester?

"Okay." Dean said quietly, but refused to forget how it felt to have her in his bed and make love to her.

"So friends then?" She extended her hand and Dean surprised her, taking it gently in his and smiling brightly at her. "Friends."

**The End**


End file.
